This invention relates generally to electrostatic air cleaning devices and more particularly, to an improved cell structure and method of making same.
A typical electrostatic air cleaner cell includes an ionizer section and a collector section, both of which include discreet high voltage elements interconnected between grounded plates. That is, the ionizer has positive wires and negative strips alternately connected, in parallel relationship, between the grounded plates. The collector section has installed between its grounded plates, alternate high and low voltage plates arranged in parallel relationship. This combination of high and low voltage plates and wires are typically secured and isolated from one another by a variety of insulators, tubes, spacers etc. The finished cells are therefore relatively heavy and expensive, both in materials and in labor of assembly.
One problem that is sometimes experienced with conventional cells is that of "oil canning", wherein an aluminum plate can be caused to flex or "bow out" to one side, thereby reducing the distance from the adjacent, oppositely charged plate. This in turn can cause arcing and damage to the cell.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic air cleaner cell structure and method of manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in electrostatic air cleaner for eliminating the occurrence of "oil canning".
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for simplifying the structure of an electrostatic air cleaner cell.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for reducing the weight and the cost of manufacture of an electrostatic air cleaner cell.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for an electrostatic air cleaner cell which is economical to manufacture and effective and efficient in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.